Mbele general's XO
Mbele general's XO was a high-ranking officer in the Mbele forces in the Angola-Zaire border region in 1984. History The executive officer was a Buta who was forced to join the Mbele army by the general when he was still a child. He was blindfolded, given a gun and told to shoot in front of him. When the blindfold was removed, it was revealed that he has killed his own parents. Since that day he served in the Mbele army, secretly planning to one day get close enough to the general to carry out revenge. Eventually, he became the executive officer and finally killed the general in 1984, which he implied involved decapitation.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). XO: You... You came to bring me back? Let me go... If I return, they'll kill me. I'm not the brother of the general. To avenge my parents. I was waiting all my life for the chance, fighting for his side the whole time. You don't believe me? I will show you his head. I convinced the children to rise up against the general. They were born on the other side - the Buta side - anyway. I was born in a Buta village as well. The general showed up in my village when I was a boy, and took us away. They blindfolded me and made me pull a trigger. Theen they showed me that I had shot my mother and father. The one who hired you is the general's real brother. If you give me to them, they will torture me for days. And then they will appoint a new general. The general's brother...? Haha... My great-grandfather once told me about him... The Buta and Mbele share the same ancestors... We were all brothers. But there's no going back to that time now. Blood is thicker than water? Well revenge is thicker than blood. Soon after that, he was responsible for a group of child soldiers going rogue from the same Mbele army but was eventually kidnapped by them in order to use him to lure the general out. It is implied by Miller that the executive officer offered no resistance.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (briefing): He's the rescue target, the second-in-command of the Mbele rebel militants. He's the younger brother of the general, but he's only distinguished himself these last few years. Still, to think he got himself captured by a bunch of children. Unless he went with them on his own accord... After the officer was kidnapped, the main Mbele forces contacted Venom Snake and gave him a mission to find the XO and the leader of rogue child soldiers and to bring them back. The mission request claimed that he was the younger brother of the general.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, this contract comes from the Mbele rebel militants. That's right - that "general's" fighters. Recently, one of their child soldier platoons staged an insurrection and split from the main group. Thing is, they took a hostage with them - the general's brother, his No. 2. The contract is to extract both that prisoner and the leader of the renegade platoon. The message reads, "I love my brother - you must bring him back to me alive." It also says this about the leader of the child soldiers: He is an excellent soldier. I want to persuade him to rejoin the ranks of the righteous. Sounds a little too forgiving for the man who ordered those kids dead at the mine. I wonder... I wonder what kind of "persuasion" the general has in store. With that in mind, here are your objectives: First, rescue and return the general's No. 2, as requested. Second, extract the renegade leader and we'll keep him at Mother Base. In other words, extract both targets out of the region. Good luck, Boss. However, when being extracted, the XO revealed that he was not actually related to the general at all, and that the general's true brother was the man who gave them the mission request before begging Snake not to hand him over to the Mbele, admitting his earlier murder of the general earlier, and even offering to supply Diamond Dogs the deceased general's head to prove it. In order to protect them from potential retribution from the Mbele forces, Venom Snake chose to bring them back to Mother Base instead. Afterwards, the XO decided to join Diamond Dogs, also saying he doesn't care if they make him the "No. 2" soldier or the "No. 200" soldier. Behind the scenes The Militants' No.2 is a key character in the mission "Aim True, Ye Vengeful" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Even though his skill is "Troublemaker (Unsanitary)", his extraction is mandatory. References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Child soldiers